Sunshine
by shanimaelle
Summary: Certaines personnes peuvent faire des choses dont on les aurait cru incapables ou bien contraire à leur nature. On ne connait jamais quelqu'un entièrement comme on ne se connait peut-être pas aussi bien qu'on aimerait. J'aurais aimé te connaitre plus, pour comprendre et arrêter de me demander comme depuis deux ans : pourquoi Juvia, pourquoi t'es parti ? -Gray
1. Chapter 1 : Juvia

Nos angoisses, peurs et mauvais souvenirs on essaye toujours de leur trouver une place. Une place très éloignée de nos pensées. La plupart y arrivent jusqu'à ce que le subconscient, cet essence qui fait partie intégrante de nous, ne revienne à la charge avec ces sensations dans la partie du temps qu'il domine, dans nos rêves. Ceux qui ne rêvent pas ou du moins qui ne s'en souviennent pas, Gray doit les envier. Sa respiration est saccadée, quelques sons incohérents passent ses lèvres et il se réveille en inspirant autant que peuvent recevoir ses poumons. Son corps est en sueur et il a encore en mémoire les images qui viennent de défiler dans sa tête, dans son cauchemar. Il pose ses pieds à terre, s'assoit sur le bord du lit, prend la bouteille d'eau posée sur la table de nuit à ses côtés, en boit quelques gorgées pour se rafraîchir et passe la main dans ses cheveux sans vraiment essayer de se réveiller. De toute façon on est au beau milieu de la nuit. Une main passe sur son dos, il n'y prête pas vraiment attention : de toute façon elle va parler. - Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? - Toujours la même chose, t'inquiète pas. - Pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas de rêver de moi à la place ? Des lèvres aussi douces que la voix qui les passent se déposent sur son épaule. Elles veulent juste le mettre à l'aise, être une présence rassurante. Sauf que cette présence il l'a perdu d'une autre il y a trop longtemps. - Je ... Je ne vais pas prendre de pincettes avec toi Lisanna, tu me connais, ça n'arrivera pas. - Ca fait plusieurs mois qu'on se voit et même, tu devrais essayer de tourner la page. Enfin. - Ha ! … Si de ton côté il y a quelque chose de plus que ça, tu ferais mieux de partir tout de suite. - Tu me fous dehors ? - Je t'annonce juste une évidence, il n'y aura rien de plus de ma part. Tu devrais le savoir. - Quelle classe Gray. Vraiment. Elle retire la couverture d'un grand mouvement de bras, vêtue uniquement de sous vêtements et elle enfile le reste étalé à terre car retirés avec précipitation le soir même. Il ne porte lui même que son pyjama, un pantalon en toile et rien d'autre, attendant que la femme qui partageait son lit se rhabille. Il se contente d'aller lui ouvrir la porte de sa chambre qui donne directement sur le salon, salle à manger et cuisine tout assemblés et se dirige vers la porte d'entré qu'il ouvre à son tour pour la laisser passer. Ce n'est pas la première à sortir de cette maison ainsi et il s'est habitué aux insultes une fois la porte passée. C'est par contre la première fois qu'il est aussi peu discret parce qu'il l'a réveillée. Il entend des pas descendre l'escalier tournant derrière lui alors qu'il referme la porte d'entrée. Il se retourne et sourit à la petite fille qui s'est arrêtée à quelques marches du bas de l'escalier, encore à moitié endormie et portant un ''papa-shirt'' comme elle les appelle. - Si papa a du mal à dormir, Sunnie peut lui chanter une berceuse ! - Mais oui viens là, c'est toi qui a besoin de dormir. Il grimpe sur la première marche et tend les bras à la petite personne de même pas un mètre de haut. Elle enroule ses bras autour du cou du brun alors qu'il la prend dans les siens. Remontant les escaliers il prend ensuite la première porte à droite et recouche l'enfant dans son lit qui ne veut pourtant pas s'allonger, restant assise. - Sunnie va attendre, elle veut être sûre que papa va bien dormir cette nuit. - Tu sais quoi ? Quand tu fermeras les yeux et que tu feras de beaux rêves pour être en forme demain, c'est là que je dormirais bien. Il écarte la frange bleu de la petite fille et embrasse son front. Puis se laisse faire quand la petite pose ses mains de chaque côté sur le cheveux bruns et fait de même sur le front de son père lui libérant un rire attendri. Il la borde et s'apprête à fermer la porte quand la voix de Sunnie reprend son attention. - Quand est-ce que maman va rentrer ? - Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle va rentrer un jour. - En tout cas elle manque à Sunnie. - Dors bien Sunshine. Il a arrêté de lui mentir, de lui promettre qu'elle reviendrait comme il s'était arrêté de se mentir à lui même sans pourtant arrêter d'espérer. . La seconde partie de cette nuit, aucun cauchemar n'est venu le troubler et la seule raison pour laquelle Gray s'est réveillé sont les assauts répétés qui le poussent dans tous les sens. - Papa, papa réveille toi ! On doit aller à la guilde aujourd'hui ! - On y va déjà tous les jours, retourne dormir un peu... - Mais Sunnie a fait le petit déjeuner ! - Alors j'ai pas le choix, je dois me lever ? - Oui, oui, oui ! Lève toi ! - D'accord j'arrive. Et va t'habiller ! Une petite boule de nerfs, c'est bien la principale raison pour laquelle il se lève chaque matin, sinon cela ferait bien longtemps qu'il aurait viré nomade en style Gildartz. Gray se force à se réveiller totalement, reprenant sa bouteille d'eau posée toujours au même endroit. Il regarde par la fenêtre : il pleut. Cette sensation à elle seule lui donne froid, chose rare. Il prend un sweater à fermeture éclair et l'enfile, le fermant en arrivant dans la pièce principale. La table est mise : verres, jus, tartines et tout ce qui peut permettre un bon petit déjeuner. Il ne manque que les bols sur le plan de travail alors que la petite, qui a entre temps enfilé son pyjama, s'occupe de faire chauffer quelque chose sur le gaz en équilibre sur une chaise. Les réflexes de Gray le font tout geler sur place jusqu'aux limites des doigts de la petite fille. Il la fait ensuite rapidement descendre de la chaise. - Je t'ai dit combien de fois de pas faire ça ? C'est dangereux. - Mais Sunnie voulait juste ... - Il n'y a aucune excuse pour ce que tu viens de faire ! - S'cuse ... - Tu vas devoir le mériter pour que je les accepte, tu m'as fait peur ! La petite se jette sur la jambe de Gray et la sert de toutes ses forces. Elle remonte le visage vers son père en faisant exagérément trembler sa lèvre inférieure et un grand regard abattu. - Sunnie est disoulééée ! Quelques secondes de réflexions s'en suivent avant que le brun ne se penche pour prendre dans ses bras la petite et la pose sur une chaise devant la table. - Tu bouges pas d'ici, je m'en occupe. Il dégèle le meuble et fait chauffer le lait alors que la petite joue avec ses couverts. Dehors la pluie tombe toujours, la pluie les regarde. Ils mangent et s'amusent, rigolent, rendant inutile les grondements du père qui essaye de maintenir sa fille dans un calme apparent. Les immenses sourires de l'une se propagent jusqu'à l'autre. . Elle a tellement grandi. Il a tellement changé. . Le repas est terminé, la table débarrassée et Gray attrape un paquet à côté de la porte d'entrée qu'il s'apprête à passer. - Sunshine je suis dehors si t'as besoin, fais pas de bêtises : je le saurais. - Sunnie n'aime pas quand papa sort, après tu pues. - Je sais, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Un jour il arrêtera, comme il avait réussi avant. Il passe la porte et la ferme, ouvre la petite boîte en carton qu'il a en main et en sort un tube en papier qu'il porte à ses lèvres. De l'autre main il approche le briquet, prêt à activer ce petit élément qui lui fait pourtant perdre quelques minutes de vie à chaque bouffée. - Juvia pensait que tu avais arrêté. Il s'arrête dans son mouvement et regarde quelques secondes la femme qui se trouve devant lui. Elle n'a pratiquement pas changé, il s'en souvenait comme elle se tient debout devant lui. Il se retourne sans rien dire, reprend le tube de papier entre ses doigts et entrouvre la porte. - Sunnie, va te préparer dans ta chambre et attends que je vienne te chercher pour aller à la guilde. - Ouiiiii ! Il referme la porte calmement, repose la cigarette dans son étui et se décide après quelques secondes à redresser la tête vers les pupilles bleues qui le fixent presque tristement. - J'avais arrêté. - Si Gray-Sama ne fume pas maintenant, on peut entrer il fait froid dehors. - Non tu n'entreras pas, Sunnie risquerait de te voir. - Juvia a... - Tu sais quel âge elle a ? Et quel âge elle avait quand ... Alors juste, pourquoi Juvia ? La jeune femme ne sait pas quoi répondre à cette question, elle en a une idée mais pas au regard déçu et énervé qui l'accuse. Mais en vrai lui ne veut que comprendre. - Elle va bien ? - Les banalités attendront, réponds juste à la question. - Juvia avait peur. - Pardon ? T'as pas trouvé mieux en deux ans ? - Rien ne s'était jamais bien passé dans la vie de Juvia et... Gray attrape les épaules de la mage et la bloque contre le mur, se baissant légèrement pour avoir leur visage à la même hauteur. Il capture son regard alors qu'elle le fuyait, ne voulant voir le regard de l'être aimé empli de tant de colère à son encontre. - Elle avait deux ans ! Sunnie ta fille avait deux ans quand t'es partie ! Et ta seule excuse c'est ça ? J'ai eu peur en découvrant la place d'à côté vide dans le lit, quand personne n'a eu la moindre indication à me fournir à la guilde ! J'ai eu peur en te cherchant pendant trois mois sans succès et j'ai eu peur quand Sunnie a eu la varicelle et que je n'arrivais pas à la faire arrêter de pleurer quand elle t'appelait pendant des heures ! Juvia essaye vainement de se débattre pour se libérer mais en aucun cas il ne l'aurait laissé faire. Des larmes lui montent aux yeux et elle ne veut pas pleurer devant lui après tout c'est sa faute. - Juvia regarde moi au moins ! Maintenant que tu es là regarde moi ! Elle ouvre les yeux sur lui, et contemple l'amour qu'il éprouve être repoussé au plus loin. - J'ai jamais compris, tout allait bien alors de quoi tu pouvais avoir peur ? - Peur que tout aille bien, peur de l'inconnu ... - L'inconnu on devait le vivre ensemble, je l'ai compris comme ça quand tu m'as demandé de t'épouser. S'il y a une personne à qui ça ne devait pas faire peur c'est bien toi, t'avais tout ce dont tu rêvais ... En même si t'avais peur pourquoi t'en as pas parlé ? Il ne regarde maintenant que les larmes de culpabilité couler sur les joues de la mage en toute réponse et s'écarte d'elle en lâchant ses épaules. Il détache son regard du sien et commence à ouvrir la porte quand il sent les doigts délicats enlacer son poignet. - Juvia ... - Elle ne veut plus avoir peur. - Tu penses que c'est aussi simple ? Tu m'as laissé l'éducation de notre fille et je ne peux pas te laisser la revoir. Ils peuvent entendre des pas arriver par la porte encore entrouverte. Gray la referme aussi vite que possible, en espérant que ce petit être qui compte tant pour lui n'ai rien vu qui pourrait la blesser. - Mama... - Sunnie je t'ai dit quoi ? Va dans ta chambre. - Mais papa ! - SUNNIE TA CHAMBRE. Claquant du poing sur la porte, il fait stopper les mouvements qui s'activaient jusque là à essayer de l'ouvrir et qu'il bloquait son autre main. Puis les pas s'en vont en pleurs. - Tu l'as mis au monde mais être une mère ça se mérite, si on ne peut pas compter sur toi ... - Juvia est là maintenant ! - Pour combien de temps ? Si tu repars je lui dis quoi ? La main de Juvia glisse doucement jusqu'à la main de Gray qu'il ferme, lui en refusant l'accès et elle se contente de caresser le poing alors qu'il lui tourne toujours le dos. Les doigts de sa seconde main viennent caresser le dos de son ancien amant qui se met à frisonner. Il y renonce en se retournant d'un coup en prenant le visage de Juvia dans ses mains et la pousse hors du perron s'exposant à la pluie et ses pieds nus en proie aux dalles humides. Son regard et son ton n'expriment qu'une seul émotion, la colère. - Tu m'as laissé, moi le mec le plus incapable de tous après Natsu, seul à 23 ans et avec une gosse qui en avait deux ! Que t'aie eu peur, je peux comprendre mais comment tu veux que je te pardonne de lui avoir fait passer la moitié de sa vie sans mère ? Et bordel avec seulement moi, comment tu voulais que je m'en sorte seul ? - Juvia vous demande pardon, à vous deux. Juvia n'a pas d'excuse valable. - Non tu n'en as pas ! ... Moi aussi j'avais besoin de toi. - Pardon ... - Comment je fais moi pour être certain que tu ne partiras plus ? Criant presque à en réveiller les autres maisons au début, sa voix reprend progressivement un ton contrôlé jusqu'à être presque suppliante. Il baisse le regard à sa dernière question alors que ses doigts se crispent dans les cheveux bleus. Elle n'a aucune réponse à lui donner parce qu'il n'y en a aucune, à moins de savoir prédire l'avenir. Il laisse cependant les bras de Juvia se poser contre son torse avant qu'elle ne dépose son visage dans son cou. Les mains de Gray glissent sur ses épaules et dans son dos dans un enlacement de soulagement. Les respirations se calment et les odeurs sont respirées avant que le calme apparent ne revienne. - Tu l'aimes, ton rayon de soleil, Sunshine tu l'appelais comme ça non ? - Juvia veut la revoir ! - Alors promets moi, pour elle, que tu ne partiras plus. - Juvia le promet, de tout son cœur ! - Une fois ça peut être une erreur, pas deux. Gray se détache de Juvia et prend sa main, sans enlacer leurs doigts seulement pour la guider, jusqu'à la porte. Il ouvre la porte et s'essuie les pieds de façon assez grossière pendant que Juvia entre. Il se demande pourquoi il a accepté, il lui en veut tellement. - Je ne te pardonne toujours pas mais je crois en toi. Reste là je vais la chercher. Il prend les escaliers, les monte à grandes enjambées et prend la première porte. Sunnie est allongée sur le ventre dans son lit et pleure, peut-être un peu trop pour que ce ne soit réel, mais il va s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit en lui caressant le dos. - Hey.. Pourquoi tu pleures ? - Papa a crié sur Sunnie, elle est triste ! - Et tu veux arrêter d'être triste ? - Non ! - Si tu veux arrêter, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir en bas. - Qui ? - Tu ne le sauras que si tu viens dans mes bras pour descendre ! - Non ! - Tu le regretteras très longtemps si tu ne viens pas. - Sunnie s'en fout ! - Tu t'en FICHES, surveille ton langage. - Papa dit pleins de gros mots avec tonton Natsu pourtant ... - C'est des mots de grands, t'as pas le droit de les utiliser ! Tu viens ? Elle boude quelques instants puis se relève et avance sur les genoux jusqu'à son père qui la prend dans les bras. Ils sortent de la chambre et descendent les escaliers sous le regard de Juvia. La petite tourne sa tête dans tous les sens en cherchant la personne qui voulait la voir avant de sauter dans les bras de son père qui descend les escaliers. - Maman, maman, maman ! Elle continue de crier jusqu'à ce que Gray ne la passe aux bras de Juvia dont elle sert le cou plus intensément que jamais. Pourquoi elle est là ? Il lui en veut tellement. Pourquoi il l'accepte ? Demain ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas. Pourquoi, c'est parce que le sourire qui contracte son visage quand elle a sa fille dans ses bras rappelle à Gray ce qui lui a fait donner une réponse, ce qui leur a permis d'avoir la merveille qu'elle tient et ce qui l'a fait accepter la demande en mariage de cette femme malgré sa fierté. C'est ce qui lui rappelle qu'il l'aime. Alors aujourd'hui il va ravaler sa rancœur contre cette femme et il va simplement se remémorer ce pourquoi il l'aime encore, même après ces années. Il va l'aimer et ils vont retrouver leurs amis, pas comme si de rien n'était, juste comme ils sont aujourd'hui, brisés et réparant les erreurs qu'il faut pardonner quand cela est possible. Parce que si c'est possible personne n'aura à en souffrir. En rentrant ils vont manger ensemble, en famille sous les rires contagieux de Sunnie et ce soir elle ira coucher sa fille avant de rejoindre la chambre où s'endort paisiblement celui qui la pardonne, où s'installe une certaine gêne. - Si tu veux, Juvia peut aller dormir sur le canapé. - Je préférerai que tu restes, mais ne te sens pas obligée. Il est tourné sur le lit de manière à lui montrer son dos alors qu'elle s'assoit sur l'autre côté. Il ne sent cependant pas le matelas bouger dans d'autres mouvements et il se tourne pour vérifier, elle n'a pas bougé. Il relève son torse en se tenant sur le coude et relève l'autre main jusqu'à la peau porcelaine de l'épaule de Juvia et caresse le haut de son dos avec son pouce, elle aimait ça avant. Elle frissonnait comme elle frisonne en ce moment même sous ses doigts. - Tu as peur ? Il n'eut pas de réponse verbale mais juste un hochement de tête et une main qui rejoint la sienne sur l'épaule acquiesçant à la question. Il se relève doucement pour ne pas bouger sa main sur la peau opaline. Gray s'avance jusqu'à elle pliant les jambes pour s'asseoir sur ses talons en écartant les jambes pour pouvoir coller son torse à son dos, doucement sans vouloir la brusquer. Il vient ensuite passer ses bras sous ceux de Juvia jusqu'à les croiser et poser sa main au niveau de son cœur. - Tu sens mon cœur Juvia ? - Oui ... - Parfait, parce que moi je sens le tien donc tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tout ira bien. La poitrine de Juvia sursaute dans un hoquet de soulagement et elle tourne son visage vers celui de Gray qui la regarde sans aucune autre émotion que son amour retrouvé. Il avance son visage du sien et se contente d'apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, les effleurant à peine de sa langue en en reprenant un second. Et sans rien d'autre qui aurait gâché ce moment de pure satisfaction, l'un comblé d'un manque et la seconde pratiquement pardonnée, les deux vont dormir dans cet entrelacement qui n'a aucunement changé. Dans un sommeil sans angoisse, sans peur et sans aucun mauvais souvenir. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Gray

Certaines personnes ont le don de nous changer plus profondément qu'on le voudrait ou qu'elles le devraient. C'est l'effet qu'il lui a fait pendant longtemps, il n'aurait pas du la faire l'aimer sans lui laisser le choix.

D'autres viennent dans nos vies et bien qu'on les repousse ce petit jeu nous attache, nous soude à cette personne et apaise nos rêves sans qu'on en ai le droit de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est que succin mais qui peut se vanter de savoir ce qu'il peut bien se passer sous la chevelure ébène qui dors maintenant paisiblement.

Après tant de perte il n'a put que s'accrocher à la moindre personne qui a réussi à ouvrir une brèche en lui. Il se retourne dans son sommeil et inconsciemment il s'attend à sentir la chaleur du corps retrouvé il y a quelques semaines et auquel il s'est de nouveau habitué. Il s'attend à sentir cette douce odeur de pluie qui ne l'a jamais quitté et qu'il a apprit à aimer. Il s'attend à la voir allongée à côté de lui en ouvrant les yeux.

Et pourtant il ne sent et ne voit rien en s'éveillant. Les couvertures sont bordées de son côté du lit comme elle le fait à chaque fois qu'elle se lève et sa place est froide. Il se lève et l'appelle, elle doit être à la douche se dit-il quand le son de la porte d'entrée doucement fermé raisonne pourtant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Ses yeux se dirigent instinctivement vers la fenêtre qui ne montre que le temps d'automne qui correspond à la saison, une fine pluie lancinante. Il retire la couverture d'un ample mouvement de bras et traverse les deux pièces qui le séparent de l'extérieur qu'il rejoint vêtu de son unique pantalon de pyjama en jurant intérieurement.

Son visage tourne à droite puis à gauche avant qu'il ne voit les boucles bleues recouvertes de son chapeau s'éloigner. Il est à peine l'aube et la seule idée qui lui vient en tête en la voyant dehors à cette heure lui bloque la respiration. Il fait quelques pas sur les dalles froides en l'appelant et elle se retourne directement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Juvia ?  
\- Gray-Sama ne devait pas être réveillé..  
\- Pour que je ne te vois pas partir ?  
\- Juvia pensait que ça pourrait être mieux comme ça.  
\- Mieux ? Tu te fous de moi ou comment ça se passe ?  
\- Non c'est que …  
\- Tu m'as pourtant dis que tu ne voulais plus avoir peur alors c'est quoi cette fois ? J'ai cru en toi parce que je connais la force de tes sentiments, s'ils n'ont durées que ce temps j'espère au moins que tu as trouvé ce que je vais lui dire.

Juvia s'approche de Gray les mains dans les poches, et c'est une fois devant lui qu'elle libère le visage du brun toute contraction en montrant un peu de monnaie et arborant l'un de ses grands sourires.

\- Dis lui juste que Juvia reviendra avec des pâtisseries dans dix minutes !  
\- Alors pourquoi il pleut ?  
\- Parce qu'il pleut, Juvia n'y est pour cette fois !

Les mains de Gray referment doucement les doigts de Juvia en même temps que ses paupières puis elle s'écarte après avoir chastement embrassé son compagnon et repart dans sa direction.

De son côté il ne bouge pas, ses jambes ne peuvent le porter plus longtemps et ses genoux le retiennent contre le sol en craquant alors que dans le même mouvement une main remonte à son front en cachant ses yeux.

Juvia entend les craquements et se retourne en l'observant juste le temps que les informations ne parcourent son corps, n'ayant jamais vu Gray dans une position aussi démunie. Les pièces tombent alors qu'elle accourt vers le brun qui ne relève même pas le regard au son des cliquetis. Elle finit sa course en glissant et s'agenouillant devant Gray et le force à rencontrer son regard.

\- Gray-Sama, Gray-Sama tout va bien ?  
\- J'étais pas prêt Juvia, à rien de tout ça. A quel moment j'ai cru que je pourrais m'occuper d'un gosse, avec ou sans toi j'étais pas prêt. Cette baraque, Sunnie on l'a fait ensemble, pour toi parce que c'était ce que tu voulais. Mais même c'était trop tôt, pourquoi on a fait ça ? … La vérité c'est que j'ai eu peur dés le début, ça m'en donnait envie de vomir et maintenant je te reproche à toi d'avoir éprouvé les mêmes choses … C'est tellement lâche de ma part.  
\- Arrête de parler parce que Gray-Sama a été parfait !

Elle a ses deux mains posées sur ses joues et des plus grandes les y rejoignent pour les faire lâcher prise et les laisser tomber sur les genoux de Gray qui lâche le regard océan devant lui.

\- En te voyant partir, comment j'ai réagis … Je suis devenu faible il n'y a pas d'autres mots, désolé.  
\- Gray-Sama est tout sauf faible, il est la force de Juvia et elle sera la sienne aussi longtemps qu'il en aura besoin !

Aussi longtemps qu'il en aura besoin, ce type de besoin peut-il seulement passer un jour ? Sous ses airs distants et froids qui le caractérise tant et qu'il a maintenu tant d'années il n'a plus que ce besoin à combler, celui qu'il tente de remplir depuis ces dernières semaines et qui pourtant ne trouve pas de fin jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ai craqué.

Il a toujours su qu'il n'y était pas prêt, qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt à tout ça mais après tout ce qu'elle avait pleuré, après qu'elle se soit battu pour lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était voir un sourire illuminer son visage alors il n'a rien dit jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Et maintenant il ne lui manque qu'une chose, ils ne leur manque qu'une chose c'est de se retrouver pleinement car les mots et les intentions cachées ne suffisent jamais entièrement. Elle est sa force, elle lui donne la force de la regarder malgré sa culpabilité et ses peurs bien qu'elle ne voit ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle lui donne la force de redresser son dos et de passer sa main contre sa joue alors que leurs visages se rapprochent sans un mot, sans un bruit si ce n'est les clapotis de la pluie autour d'eux et elle est la force qui les réunis par l'union de leurs lèvres.

Elles son douces et fermes, fraîches et humides. Il caresse ses lèvres d'une douce pression et elle y répond bien que surprise, mais rapidement des mains entourent le visage du brun alors que la propriétaire se rapproche de lui sans aucune hésitation en lui démontrant toute la force de ses sentiments dans une douce reprise de l'échange. Leurs lèvres se mêlent dans d'interminables échanges qui se renouvellent à peines finis, leur laissant à peine le temps de reprendre leurs souffles qui s'écrasent toujours davantage contre la joue de l'autre.

Doucement la main de Gray passe sur l'arrête de la mâchoire tout en mettant doucement et aisément fin à leur baisé, laissant leurs lèvres chaudes et rouges du contact précédent. Leurs fronts sont collés l'un à l'autre et leurs visages légèrement penchés alors qu'aucun n'ose ouvrir les paupières de peur de mettre fin à ce moment. Les doigts glissent jusqu'au menton de Juvia qu'il abaisse en entrouvrant ses lèvres se laissant volontiers aller aux désirs de son ancien amant dont la langue vient doucement caresser l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieur comme pour demander une autorisation qui lui est donné par le contact humide de sa jumelle.

Quelques caresses se perdent entre les deux avant que Juvia ne se retire en prenant le brun par le poignet le forçant à la suivre dans le mouvement de se relever et à retourner à l'intérieur. Aucun mot n'est échangé, aucun n'est nécessaire et à peine la porte fermé les deux se retrouvent de nouveau collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres ensembles. Les deux paires de mains commençaient à enlever le manteau de la jeune femme mais l'une définitivement plus douée dans ce domaine s'impose laissant les autres caresser son corps et dessiner ses muscles.

Le chapeau tombe en même temps que le vêtement d'hiver au sol découvrant une robe bleue qui reste plus longtemps sur celle qui la porte car les mains si habiles dans l'action de se déshabiller glissent sur les formes tant désirées alors que les deux corps reculent jusqu'à la pièce suivante dont la porte est fermé par le pied et verrouillé tout aussi rapidement.

A peine est-il retourné que Juvia enroule ses bras autour de son cou et plaque leurs lèvres ensembles, lui prend ses hanches entre ses mains et échange leurs positions afin de la coller contre la porte dans un bruit sourd. Ses doigts habiles remontent jusqu'au décolleté si longtemps pudique de Juvia et défait les boutons légèrement sur le côtés de sa robe un à un, sans se précipiter et fait au contraire caresser à ses doigts la peau ivoire de la jeune femme fraîchement dévoilée à chaque bouton libéré et ce jusqu'au dernier où il remonte ses mains jusqu'à la base de son cou puis les fait doucement glisser jusqu'aux épaules de Juvia puis sur ses bras en la libérant de ce vêtement.

Sans même attendre que la pièce de tissus ne tombe au sol le plus petit corps vient se poser sans aucune pudeur contre l'autre le faisant reculer jusqu'au lit où il s'assoie et elle sur lui. Gray glisse instinctivement ses doigts dans le dos de Juvia en arrivant aux crochets qu'il pince entre deux doigts et ainsi libérant la généreuse poitrine de la mage qu'il vient doucement caresser puis l'extrémité sensible. Les hanches se mouvent doucement sur lui, caressant à chaque mouvement le membre posé sur sa cuisse, déjà stimulé depuis quelque temps, les mouvements ne font qu'augmenter la quantité de sang qui tend d'autant plus la peau si sensible de cet partie, le tout accompagné de quelques gémissements partagé de chaque côté.

Les lèvres du brun descendent pour envahir le cou qui s'offre à lui de baisers et de légers coups de dents avant qu'il ne prenne fermement les hanches devant lui dans un bras et dans un mouvement il les retourner et emmener sans difficulté l'autre corps au milieu du lit. Il la dépose en même temps que son bassin vient se poser contre et caresser l'autre, une main remonte le long de la cuisse de la mage jusqu'à butter contre les cuissardes. Gray se redresse, posé sur ses genoux et retire l'une des bottes puis la deuxième et prend l'une des cuisses dans une main puis vient l'embrasser alors que son regard remonte le long du corps de Juvia jusqu'à croiser le sien avare de plaisir charnel au moins autant que lui.

La cuisse est reposée contre le matelas et les mains remontent jusqu'au bassin où est déposé le dernier vêtement de Juvia, le brun attrape le sous vêtement et le retire pendant que le bassin se soulève dans un mouvement sensuel. Les lèvres encore humides de Gray se déposent sur le ventre de Juvia qui se soulève au rythme de ses respirations, elles descendent jusqu'à ce que celles plus haut ne l'arrêtent.

\- Juvia veut Gray-Sama au plus vite. Maintenant !

Il relève le visage et s'étonne de la première fois qu'elle refuse un acte lui étant réservé mais il ne réfléchit pas trop, parce qu'il veut Juvia au plus vite et qu'elle le veut en elle, chacun ne veut faire qu'un avec l'autre de nouveau le plus rapidement possible. Il remonte jusqu'au visage de Juvia qui attrape le sien entre ses deux mains alors que ses pieds font descendre le pantalon, l'unique vêtement de Gray jusqu'à lui retirer et qu'il se retrouve dans la même tenue qu'elle.

Leurs langues se mêlent et les mains dans les cheveux ébène resserrent légèrement leur emprise quand il glisse en elle libérant leurs sens qui se retrouvent décuplés. Chaque touché les fait frisonner, chaque regard augmente leur température et chaque caresse de langue s'accompagnant d'un mouvement de rein du brun multiplie les gémissements qui s'écrasent contre les lèvres de l'autre.

Gray ramène ses genoux en avant en s'asseyant sur ses talons en quittant les lèvres de son amante pour se redresser. Elle ressert ses jambes sur le torse de Gray qui tient ses genoux serrés, permettant des glissements plus intenses, des glissements qui la font partir un peu plus ailleurs à chaque occasion mais surtout une sensation nouvelle qui lui offre se sentiment d'union, un qu'elle ne s'en qu'à la fin de chaque mouvement atteignant un instant l'intense plaisir offert par son amant qui admire les contractions de son visage qui expriment pourtant tout ce qu'ils ressentent en ce moment. Il observe son corps se cambrer toujours davantage et se délecte des quelques gémissements qu'elle n'arrive à retenir.

Il se penche pour passer son bras dans le creux qui se cambre dans le dos de la jeune femme et à la petite pression qu'il exerce elle suit jusqu'à se relever pour se poser sur lui. Le visage de la mage vient se cacher dans le cou du brun se permettant de libérer quelques sons de plaisir supplémentaires quand elle entreprend ses propres mouvements de bassins. Étant toujours assit sur ses talons, Gray écarte les cuisses laissant la place aux fesses de Juvia pour descendre par cette piste improvisée alors qu'il a ses mains posées sur chaque muscle l'aidant dans ses mouvements. Le dos de Juvia ondule à chaque mouvement et Gray lui donne la puissance pour écraser leurs peau l'une contre l'autre leur faisant retenir du mieux qu'ils le peuvent leur plaisir. S'abandonnant l'un à l'autre dans ces mouvements chacun plus rapide que le précédent, il n'y a plus aucune barrière entre eux, il n'y a que leur passion palpable à même l'air qui les entoure.

Une main de Gray remonte entre les omoplates de Juvia la collant à lui qui laisse tomber son visage en arrière, la seconde glisse entre les deux muscles qui se contractent à intervalle régulier et sans stopper le mouvement de son bras, son majeur se glisse dans la fente devant lui, il s'y glisse et caresse la peau particulièrement sensible de la mage et il peut sentir le frisson qui parcourt le corps de Juvia à cette action alors il continu jusqu'à ce que le frisson ne se transforme en une douce pression autour de son membre au même instant que les dents de Juvia s'enfoncent dans son épaule en voulant retenir son plaisir qui la fait partir ailleurs quelques temps, le faisant la rejoindre dans ce monde hors du temps et de l'espace, ce monde où ils ne font qu'un et où il n'existe qu'eux.

Leurs muscles se contractent et se relâchent à l'unisson jusqu'à ce qu'ils émergent en reprenant possession de leurs esprits. Le visage de Gray reposé contre celui de Juvia se redresse lentement et vient à la recherche de ses lèvres, elles se caressent quelques secondes avant de s'embrasser en échangeant les quelques gouttes de sang du mage, échappé de son épaule.

En percevant ce goût Juvia se redresse d'un coup, regarde la blessure et se cache le visage en s'excusant platement. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle se soit permise d'abîmer le corps si parfait de son Gray.

\- Juvia est désolé, elle n'aurait pas du faire ça, elle ne recommencera plus promis !

Gray rigole devant son attitude et écarte ses mains d'une seule, l'autre la tenant dans le bas de son dos, et libère son visage rouge de honte avant de la glisser à la base de son crâne et à moitié dans ses cheveux bleu et vient simplement l'embrasser pendant quelques secondes en bougeant à peine contre ses lèvres avant de murmurer contre elles.

\- C'était parfait, alors t'excuse pas.

Il reprit le baiser et senti un mouvement de hochement de tête contre ses lèvres qui acquiesçaient à sa demande.

Ils ne sortent de cet échange qu'à un bruit sourd qui se fait entendre contre la porte, le temps qu'ils se retournent la poignet s'est mise à bouger dans l'espoir de l'ouvrir.

\- Sunnie, t'as foncé dans la porte ?  
\- … Nan papa !  
\- Alors comme t'as pas mal tu peux mettre la table pour le petit déjeuné le temps qu'on arrive ?  
\- Pourquoi Sunnie peut pas entrer ? Sunnie veut faire un câlin avant de manger !  
\- Parce que, vas …  
\- Normalement c'est pas fermé !  
\- Et bien pour une fois ça l'est.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- C'est pour que Sunnie fonce dans la porte tête la première et que Juvia puisse la consoler en lui faisant un gros câlin !

Juvia regarde le père se sa fille avec un haussement d'épaule, se demandant l'un comme l'autre si cette excuse pouvait fonctionner et après quelques secondes de réflexions de la petite personne derrière la porte se fait entendre des faux pleurs. C'est sous le regard étonné et félicitant de Gray que Juvia se lève et enfile l'un de ses pyjamas pendant que Gray revêt le sien. Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte le brun ajoute à demi voix, comme un aveux en regardant du coin de l'œil la mage.

\- Si t'es avec moi, je suis prêt.

Il aperçoit un petit sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres pour toute réponse. Elle ouvre ensuite la porte sur la petite qui arrête instantanément ses pleurs et lui tend les bras pour l'étreinte promise, le tout sous le regard simplement heureux du démon slayer.

* * *

Alors elle vous a plu ? En tout cas j'espère parce qu'elle m'a prit la tête en pleines révisions donc que ça en vaille le coup. Soyez honnêtes si ce n'est pas le cas et constructif pour m'aider à améliorer.  
J'ai essayé de garder le caractère des différents personnages mais ça a été difficile je trouve, je peux juste me rattraper en disant qu'il y a eu une ellipse de 5 ans au moins depuis le manga ! Ouais je me rattrape comme je peux...


End file.
